<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Impropriety by armistyx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054289">Impropriety</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/armistyx/pseuds/armistyx'>armistyx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Misadventures of Hyrule [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Or Several, volga says a bad word</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/armistyx/pseuds/armistyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rules were meant to be broken.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Impa/Volga (Legend of Zelda), Link/Volga (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Misadventures of Hyrule [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Impropriety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Impa can only hope that the closet door slamming doesn’t alert any of the guards down the extended corridor as she’s pulled inside, shoved up against the wood and met with a bruising kiss. She’s come to expect this; Volga was fiery on the battlefield, topping at his peak once the battle is won. Now this was becoming their routine: after they claimed another victory for Hyrule in this never-ending war, the dragon stalks her from a distance while she assesses the damage, collects her troops, and leads their tactical meetings. Once it’s all said and done, he pulls her away in the smallest of spaces where he takes control, allowing her a moment to finally indulge in her vices. </p><p>She pulls away when the dragon hoists her up with little effort, effectively pinning her to the door with no wiggle room. Her legs wrap around his waist instinctively while he haphazardly throws his helmet off and violently tugs the fabric of her beaded collar away from her neckline, diving back in to taste the skin on her exposed neck. It sends a shiver down her spine and makes her hair stand on end. Impa hates to admit that she loves that finally there was someone who<em> dared</em> to challenge her authority, loves that someone in her army who could match her ferocity, and she loves the challenge that came with taming the dragon that she was voluntarily submitting to now. </p><p>However, there was a procedure to everything, and this had to come to a stop.</p><p>“We cannot keep doing this, you know,” she mutters quietly, hands gingerly placed on his broad, unarmored shoulders. </p><p>Volga only grunts against her throat in response, allowing his hands to wander around her chest, his fingers deftly working at the straps keeping her breastplate secure. Impa has also grown to expect that he is, and always will be, a pain in her side. Fingers thread through his light-colored hair and yank hard to pull his nose away from the nape of her neck, her other hand giving his shoulder a harsh shove. Volga hisses in what she considers both annoyance and arousal, feeling the bulge in his pants brush against the underside of her leg. </p><p>“I know you hear me, dragon,” she frowns, giving his hair another pull when he leans in to try and lick her chin, “but this has to stop, starting immediately!”</p><p>“Lower your voice, Sheikah. You wouldn’t want any of your men to come and find you in a bind like this, would you?” Volga mockingly chuckles at the flustered glare he’s given. “You know I’m not one to rush our affairs, but if you’re in such a hurry, I’m <em>sure</em> I could oblige.” </p><p>“I will not risk getting caught with someone by the likes of you.”</p><p>“Then don’t,” he bites back, satisfied with the bindings around her chest falling apart to ruin more of her modesty. </p><p>“Are you really so simple-minded that you don’t even comprehend the consequences?” Impa asks, attempting to keep her voice level while Volga’s tongue snakes down between her breasts.</p><p>He slinks down to the floor, granting her the chance to plant her feet on the ground. “Mmph,” he hums, pulling back enough to look back up at her, “what consequences? I must’ve missed the memo.”</p><p>“It’s improper! Vile! What would the princess say?”</p><p>“You’re terrible at following your own rules, I’d say,” he snorts, “but I don’t fight for your royal whelp.”</p><p>“That’s Your Highness, to<em> you,</em> dragon.” The Sheikah narrows her eyes, blunt fingernails digging into his scalp as a warning. “As long as you fight for Hyrule, you fight for her, even if it costs you<em> your</em> life.”</p><p>Volga growls at the treatment, admittedly more out of frustration — he would never verbalize that it was just as arousing. “I belong to no one, not even you, Sheikah. I only fight alongside your war as revenge against the black witch. As for you,” he trails off, hastily tugging at the fabric underneath the heavy belt around her waist, “does your princess own you? Or do you own your princess?”</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“Her stench is on you like a plague,” he states flatly, his expression unreadable. “I’m not as simple-minded as you may think, but even I know she is exempt from your rules. I’m going to assume it is you who is in charge and a few knuckles deep in her cunt.”</p><p>Before Volga can process her movements, Impa’s knee meets his chin. A snarl is all the noise he can manage as he falls onto his back, covering his nose and chin. If he was foolish to think that Impa would completely let her guard down around him, he was the entire circus for letting his own go first. There’s blood coming from his nose, but as far as he can tell, it isn’t broken. The blade of a hidden knife that Impa held in her hand presses dangerously against his neck. Of course she would have hidden one somewhere. She straddles his lap and glares daggers at him, red eyes burning with rage despite the obvious flush spreading across her cheeks. Volga only smiles wider as the taste of his own blood fills his mouth. </p><p>“Strike a nerve?”</p><p>“Not another word, snake.”</p><p>“Afraid of your own consequences, are you?” Volga chortles crudely, even more amused with the increased pressure on the blade. “Are you more afraid to expose yourself as improper or vile, or to paint your princess that way?”</p><p>“That’s enough—“</p><p>“Does she beg underneath you? Does she keen and cry while you ruin her?” His hand curls around Impa’s wrist and pulls the blade away from his neck despite the protests, directing the pointed tip at her instead. Impa’s cold expression falters. “Does she allow you to bring these into the bedroom? Or is too vulgar to expect from a princess?”</p><p>Impa grits her teeth and drops the knife. Volga rises to meet her, releasing his grip on her wrist and brushing the blade away nonchalantly. She doesn’t meet his gaze, flustered and frustrated to the tips of her ears. “You’re a monster.”</p><p>He turns her chin back to face him. “To be frank, I am only a dragon, but I have no interest servicing your royal whelp. Fucking her would be too easy.” Volga grins too widely as Impa bristles at the comment. “You know I enjoy a challenge, and if you weren’t in my way, I might have settled for your so-called hero instead.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t<em> dare—"</em></p><p>“Your secret is safe with me, Sheikah,” he interrupts, dragging this tongue along his teeth. “I gain nor lose nothing from spreading any more of your secrets.  Tarnishing your reputation is beneath my interests.” </p><p>Impa refuses to give Volga the satisfaction of bringing her down more by emitting any sound when his hips grind against hers. Her pride was crushed, but she wasn’t willing to give up the fight, threading her fingers back into his tousled hair with a hard tug. “You’re still a monster.” </p><p>Volga nips at her neck again, purring lowly on his throat and letting his hands wander back down to her waistband. “You’ll be satisfied to know that once this war is over, this will be the last you see of me.”</p><p>She shudders and nearly misses his words as his large hand dips between her legs, gasping sharply when two fingers plunge into her. </p><p>“Now, where were we?”</p><hr/><p>Volga collapsed back down in the comfort of his bed with his head swimming in absolute bliss. A puff of smoke leaves his lips along with his long and content sigh, draping an arm lazily over his partner. Link’s just as blissed out, left out of breath and bruised and disheveled but so, <em>so</em> satisfied. The blonde shuffles closer, sitting up on his arms to press a chaste kiss to the dragon’s nose. He smiles fondly down at him, but Volga could see right through his pained smile; Link’s thoughts are a turbulent storm.</p><p>“Something on your mind?”</p><p>Link rolls his shoulders and takes a deep breath, relishing in the way Volga’s fingers tiptoe up his spine and bury themselves in his hair. It’s tender moments like these that Link loves about him, showing a softer, kinder side that Volga would never admit to having, and, for a moment, he<em> almost</em> forgets what he wants to say—</p><p>“I think we should stop seeing each other.”</p><p>Link’s expression falls after the words leave his mouth. Volga says nothing to process what the Hylian had just said. He groans, withdrawing his hand away from Link and presses the heels of his hands into his eyes — this wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have <em>after</em> the deed had been done. </p><p>“Your timing needs work,” he angrily grumbles, dragging his fingers down his face. “Dare I ask why?”</p><p>“Aren’t you afraid of getting caught?” The question presents itself innocently enough. Link’s eyebrows pinch together when Volga sighs in obvious annoyance. “It breaks the command hierarchy, and if General Impa—“</p><p>Volga doesn’t care to hear any more and callously pulls Link back down for another fierce kiss to silence him, filling his mouth with tongue to still any protests that threaten to break their bond. Swiftly, the dragon switches their positions and presses Link against the mattress, only pulling away when the Hylian is left flushed and out of breath, a writhing mess under his weight.</p><p>“I take orders from no one, especially not from that Sheikah woman. She does not get to delegate what course of action I take.” His claws sweep down the sides of Link’s ribs less than gently. He leans in and breathes into the Hylian’s ear, crooning, “And when our duties here are fulfilled with the witch’s head mounted on my pike, I will whisk you away into the deepest part of my caves where not even the goddesses themselves can find you. Certainly you wouldn’t object to that, would you, my spark?”</p><p><em>Hylia,</em> hearing that name rolling off his tongue so easily makes him melt. Link breaks out into a warmer smile at the prospect and tangles his fingers into the thick of Volga’s ashen hair, turning his head to kiss him with delicate care. “Of course not, my heart.”</p><p>“Good,” he purrs lowly, gripping Link’s hip, “now turn over. We aren’t finished.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i blame sheep bc we stan volimpa but then i had blatant favoritism to volink and writing in this tense was so much easier and difficult at the same time</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://discord.gg/STKAMnS">join my discord!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>